THE AKATSUKI ARE HERE? LIKE IN MY HOUSE? OHH NOESS
by xxGraceOFtheAKATSUKIxx
Summary: Me and my friend Gianna were just hanging out when all of a sudden she decides to read a spell which brings the akatsuki to my basement! and Gianna doesn't even like Naruto! My life sucks right now! Rated T for Hidan's big Mouth
1. BLACK OUTS AND BLACK MAGIC

"Gianna! I swear to god if you don't calm yourself right now…"

"What Grace? What will you do?"

Grace closed her eyes and gave her brunette friend sigh and said.

"I will kick you out! Because my parents will kill me if you keep making the screaming sound."

"BUT Grace IT'S RAINING! And I was not screaming I was singing you Meany!"

"Whatever… OH MY GOD GIANNA MOVE I HAVE TO SE SOMTHIG!"

The redhead Snatched her laptop away from her friend and started to check her email.

"Uhhh Grace What are you doing?"

"Checking my email to see if the new chapter of _ A Girl And Her Puppies _is up."

"OH RIGHT. I completely forgot about you and your nerdy Obsession With Naruto!"

"Oh Shut up Gianna!"

Grace Whipped one of the pillows off her bed at Gianna. Gianna Laughed and proceed to mock Naruto. The Akatsuki In particular.

"HMM let's see who are those dudes in the red Dresses?"

"The Akatsuki Gianna!"

"Oh right let's see hmm…"

Gianna Ripped a leaf off the plant in Grace's room and stuck it in her hair.

"OH look at me am a plant dude I'm black and white! I eat people rawwr.

She thought again then took Grace's eyeliner and drew lines where Itachi has them .

"OHH IM AN EMO BOY I KILLED MY FAMILY ! WATCH MY EYES GLOW RED RAWWR FEAR ME FEAR ME!"

"That's it Gianna! Didn't you read the sign outside my room! IT says that the official religion of my room is anime! So as Dictator of my room I'm sentencing you to the fricking corner."

"HAHAHAHHAHAHA YOU SAID DICK!"

"Gianna sometimes just ugh!"

"I know so what cha looking at?"

Gianna plopped down next to grace on her bed and pulled the laptop in between both of them.

"Black Magic." Was the redhead's short reply.

"OHHHH ISENT THAT AGAINST ALL THAT CHRISTIAN JESUSY STUFF OHH YOUR GOING TO HELLL"

"It isn't against the bible just to look."

"HMM what's this one Lopis de carniv la planum"

Suddenly all the lights went out and both girls screamed in terror. There was a loud boom of thunder followed by a Flash of lightning. Grace's dad ran down from his room and ran in the door.

"Girls everything all right we just lost power the village will have it back up in no time.

"Thanks dad" Both girls said in unison. Yes Gianna Calles Grace's dad, dad.

Grace got up off the bed and out of her room.

"Gianna I'm going to look for a flashlight."

"Grace wait don't just leave me here!"

Gianna ran to catch up with her friend. Grace bumped into something tall and it felt like it had really solid abs. Grace raised an eyebrow and tried to walk forward again but only to be hugged by the thing in front of her.

"Don't scream un!"

"o…ok" Grace stammered

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

Something screamed before enwrapping Gianna in a giant hug too. Gianna screamed.

"GET OFF ME YOU PEDOPHILE!"

"Tobi's not a Pedophile…Tobi IS A GOOD BOY!"

"T…T…Tobi?" Grace started shaking

"Hey what's wrong why are you shaking un?"

"A…And you're Deidara?"

"Yes and if you would please tell me where we…"

"Ahhhhhhh Gianna Call the police! Ahhhhhh S…S-RANKED CRIMINALS ARE IN MY HOUSE AHHHHH"

"SHHH UN!"

Deidara and Tobi pulled Both girls in to a small room in her basement where the rest of the Akatsuki were standing around with shocked expressions.


	2. Hidan's stares and WHARE ARE WE?

**MY (Grace) P.O.V.**

So all of a sudden the Akatsuki have appeared in my basement and I for one was not expecting this. Yes I had makeup on but I was wearing A white Cammi and purple shorts. Which would have been fine is I hadn't just woken up a few hours ago so my Cammi was…well let's just say low. And my shorts were very and I mean very short. I could tell Hidan Had noticed what I was wearing because he was eyeing me very closely and he had a look on his face. Not the kind of look that says AWW poor thing is scared let me try and calm her down, Nope the kind of look Hidan usually gives helpless young girls. His "I am so going to rape you" face.

"Hidan! Stop staring at the poor girl." Kohan said "Now tell me dear what are you twos names?"

"UHHH I'm Grace Marie and this Is Gianna Marie."

"TOBI THINKS IT'S FUNNY THAT GRACE AND GIANNA HAVE THE SAME MIDDLE NAMES TOBI WANT TO KNOW IF GRACE AND GIANNA ARE SISTERS."

"No Tobi were not she's just my friend."

"Tobi Of course There not Firiggen Sisters they look nothing alike…" And again I didn't like the look Hidan gave me.

"OK guys shut up! And Hidan why don't you go stand in the corner." Kohan said "Now where exactly are we?"

"Umm You guys are in Chicago Illinois."

All I got were blank stares.

"DON'T LIE TO ME." Pain yelled

"LOOK PIERCING FACE SHE ISENT LIEING THAT WHARE YOU ARE! AND STOP YELLING AT HER!"

"Gianna don't yell at him he's the leader!"

"PSHH I DON'T CARE LOOK DUDE YOU WANNA GO?"

"go?" Pain gave her a confused and angry look.

"YEA GO , FIGHT, TUSSEL, RUMBLE !"

"GIANNA HE'LL KILL YOU"

"pssh Fight you I don't have the time."

"So somehow we ended up here in this Jashin Damn world with these to jashin damn girls and we have no jashin damn idea how to get back?"

"That's right Hidan."

"Well…" Gianna said "I suggest you guys leave because I don't know How Grace's dad is gunna' react when he finds nine guys and a girl with blue hair holding his daughter and her friend hostage in his basement."

"Well… There is an empty house across the ally from us that no one has bought and looks like no one ever will, Its kinda big and I'm sure all of you would fit . And there's even a garage that Hidan can do his rituals in. "

Hidan's Eyes softened when I mentioned his rituals Maybe he was amazed that I took into consideration his rituals.

"Ok so you guys better beet it before her dad comes down here cuz we were being really loud." Gianna motioned to the stairs leading to the back door.

"Ok guys lets move out!" Pain called to the other members. Deidara grabbed Grace's Hand and looked her in the eyes .

"Grace could you show us to the door un?"

"UHH Yea sure!"

Grace led the Akatsuki to the door and showed them to the house.

"Well good night Guys!"

"Good night un!"

"Good fucking night!"

"Tobi says have a very good night!"


	3. Swimming

The next morning:

"Ugh why isn't the air conditioning on?"

Grace climbed out of her bed and walked into the living room to turn on the A.C. . By the time she had done that and walked back to her room Gianna was up.

"so Grace I just got a text from Jessica she asked if we want to go swimming?"

"OH YEA WE DO!"

Grace jumped up from her makeup table. Grace and Gianna grabbed their swimsuits and towels and stuffed them all in Giannas Addis bag.

"What's that?"

Gianna asked as Grace Stuffed a small bottle into the bag along with a change of clothes for both of them.

"Tanning oil."

"Uh Grace you're going to burn! Did you forget you're Irish, Hence your porcelain skin!"

"Well after I burn I tan so i might as well get really burnt and plus i kind of like being sunburnt."

"Grace this is freeking Playboy brand tanning oil! This stuff is like expensive! How did you ever get this?"

"My cousin! Can we go?" Grace laughed and put her hands on her hips.

"HAHA yea as long as we can out have here without any of those cloaked freaks from last night following us!"Gianna teased.

Both girls and started down the alley witch was the fastest way to Jessica's. Kisame saw both girls walking and alerted the rest of the akatsuki.

"Where do you two think you're going?" kisame asked

"Swimming at Jessica's!" Gianna blurted out. kisame raised an eyebrow

"well since were going to be living in this world, I think we should go with you two!"

"I guess i could ask Jessica." Grace said

"OH TOBI LOVES TO SWIM ONE TIME..."

"SHUT UP TOBI UN! NO ONE CARES UN!"

"Uhh she said sure so let's go."

Grace turned to them and smiled and they started walking and of course talking the first time they actually got to talk normally.

"WHY ARE YOU SO FUCKING SHORT!"

Hidans question directed at Gianna.

"IM NOT SHORT IM FUN SIZED! GOT A PROBLEM? AND I DONT KNOW... WHY ARE YOR EYES PURPLE?"

"I WAS FREEKING BORN THIS WAY! BE-OTCH!"

Gianna started to yell at hidan and Hidan yelled back but soon they arrived at Jessica's house.

"….UHHHH Grace …Gianna how…" Jessica stuttered at the sight of eight men standing next to the two girls

Grace laughed. "…don't ask none of us know how or why."

"CAN TOBI GO SWIMMING NOW!"

Jessica stuttered "…uhhh yea"

All of a sudden all the guys ran into her yard and jumped into her giant in ground pool. Next to the pool was slide going into the pool and on the other side was a diving board. Grace and Gianna laughed and walked to the pool .Grace giggled and took off the cloths she had on top of her blue ruffle bikini and putt her tanning oil on and laid on her purple towel and put her I pod in the I pod dock. Gianna raced after the boys jumping in the pool in her neon green bikini. Almost an hour passed and grace had fallen asleep. Hidan and Kisame both got and evil grin an before anyone could stop them picked up Grace and thrown her in the pool. All the boys were laughing as grace arose from the water coughing.

"How's the water ginger!" Gianna giggled

"Uhhh COLD!"

Grace giggled and splashed the two boys. Grace jumped out of the pool and ran to Jessica's brother Rob and hugged him.

"Rob!"

"HEY GRACE MARIE!" Rob yelled and hugged her back.

"Oh my gosh haven't seen you in a while!"

Grace giggled "I know"

"BUT CKEEKS IN YOUR POTATATO SALAD" Rob yelled and Grace giggled and pushed him in the pool.

All of them swam until it started to get dark then they started to walk back. When they reached the alley the two groups split up again. Tobi tried to pull the two girls toward the akatsuki's house. But Deidara punched him in the face. Grace hugged all of them good night and went inside her house with gianna.

**UGH SO THIS TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE CUZ MY PARENTS COMPUTER IS BEING SOOOO STUPID BUT I ACTUALY GOT A CHAPTER UPDATED BECAUSE GIANNA WAS BUGGING ME TO UPDATE THIS STORY. BUT YEA AND I REALLLLLLLLYYYYYYY NEED YOU GUYS TO VOTE ON THE COUPPLES FOR THIS STORY BECAUSE GIANNA REALLYY WANTS TO KNOW WHO SHES PAIRD WITH . SO THE POLL IS ON MY PAGE SO PLEASSEEEEEEEEEE VOTE THERE OR LEAVE WHO YOU WANT TO BE PAIRD WITH IN YOUR REVIEW. SO YEA OH AND COUPPLES CAN BE CHANGED IM ALL FOR WRITEING BREAKUPS. LOL SOO LOVE YA ALL BYEEE**

**-**_**LOVE THE INCREDABLY INSANE AND LOVABLE GINGER Grace Marie**_


	4. HOT POCKETS and car trips to the Mall

**Deidara's P.o.V.**

I woke up that morning and I had to admit I was pretty hungry. So obviously I walked in to the kitchen and of course saw Sasori Dana sitting there at the table playing with one of his worthless puppets. I chose to walk past him and not correct him on how the thing he was holding in his hands was clearly not art and just a waste of time. So I opened the cabinet and of course there was nothing.

"There's nothing in there brat!"

"I can obviously see that" I snorted back gosh does he think I'm blind. I walked toward the door I have no intention to stay here in this house full of people who have no idea of what art is and no food.

"Where are you going now brat?'

I walked away out the door because I'm not going to stand here and explain what I'm doing to him. I crossed the ally and walked into Grace Marie's house…Well actually I climbed in her Basement window but that doesn't matter. As I turned around I saw three dogs growling at me. One looked like a Boston terrier Bull dog, another a blood hound and the other well frankly I have no idea but it was the ugliest dog I had ever seen in my life. I growled back at them and they immediately shut up. Ha that will teach them to mess with me!

I walked up the stairs and into Grace's rom. She looked like a little girl with the most innocent smile and loose strands of hair fell onto her face. I walked back out and started to rummage through the cabinets hopping to find something good. When I found a hot pocket I whispered "yes!" and put it in the microwave and sat on the marble counter to wait.

"Deidara…"

I looked up from my clay to see Grace standing there in a neon green Tank top and black shorts. Brushing the hair out of her face sleepily. She walked over and sat on the counter next to me.

"Oh hey Grace"

"Umm Deidara what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for a hot pocket!"

"I can see that…but why?"

"Because I'm hungry and there's no food at that place."

"oh."

She jumped down off the counter and grabbed a plate and put my hot pocket on it and handed it to me. She turned to me.

"You know you should probably go back before my parents get up cause you know they're going to think I invited some crazy cosplayer over. But later I can text Gianna and all of us could go to the Mall together."

I really didn't want to go but then again I also didn't want to be here to explain to her parents especially her dad, that I'm an S-ranked criminal who comes from the village hidden in the rocks. Because people in this world have obviously been convinced that the sinobi villages aren't real and I've never even heard of Chicago! So I decided to go home any way.

Like grace said she would she called later and me, Hidan , Kakuzu and Sasori got into Grace's black convertible and Tobi, Itachi, and Kisame got into Gianna's gray Prius . I got to ride shotgun right next to Grace even though Hidan Complained about it the whole time. But like I was going to let Hidan ride next to her and feel her up the whole ride there! That was my job! Just kidding.

Hidan turned around in his seat and started pointing and Gianna's Prius .

"HAHAHA LOOK AT THAT GAY CAR WHO WOULD DRIVE THAT!"

"Gianna would." Grace said in a shy way.

"I would" Kakuzu commented "It looks less expensive than this thing as nice as it is."

**IN Gianna's Car**

"TOBI WANTS TO KNOW WHAT THE MALL IS LIKE!"

"Well the mall is really cool with like a bunch of stores and stuff and me and Grace Hang out there all the time oh and there's always this one boy at hot topic I think Grace likes him…."

"The girls here are just the same Always shopping and boy crazy or maybe that's just you "Itachi sighed.

"HEY!" Gianna yelled

Itachi smirked "what?"

"Tobi doesn't think that was very nice Itachi !" Tobi said in his no longer cute voice but in him scary Madara voice. Itachi glared at him. Gianna looked worried that a fight between the two criminals would break out in her tiny Prius so she quickly changed the subject.

"Hey look were here already"

**So this is the third time I've typed this story because it's been deleted twice so you can imagine how frustrated I was but any way I got my laptop fixed so that means lots of chapters soon because I have tones of ideas! Oh and don't forget to vote please I reallyyyy need you guys too it's like super important to me! So for now I just went with the highest results and built off of that but please VOTE ok sorry I keep saying that.**

**Sasuke: I love You Grace Marie**

**Me:…Wrong story…Wrong Grace Marie Sasuke….**

**Sasuke:…Really?...but she looks just like her….**

**Me:*face palm* 1. That's me and 2. I know I'm not that creative…**

**Sasuke: OH so what is this?**

**Me: My Akatsuki story…**

**Sasuke:…so Itachi Uchihas here**

**Me: Well I don't know why you insist on adding the last name he's the only Itachi in the series… but yes he's here**

**Sasuke:…IM AN AVENGER!**

**Me:…ok 0.o…..anyway please read and review**

**Sasuke: Oh and tell her to update the story with me in it I'm getting bored! **


	5. The Mall part 1

When they got to the mall Tobi immediately pulled Gianna into the Mall with Itachi and Kisame following closely behind. Grace Parked her car next to Gianna's and was about to get out when Hidan suddenly appeared beside the car and opened her door and helped her out of the car. She closed the door and gave him a shy smile. Hidan Looked back at his blond friend only to see that his eyes were piercing into him like daggers.

"WHAT BLONDIE!"

"You know what un!"

"NO MABEY I DON'T CARE TO EXPLAIN JELLOUS LITTLE B….."

Both boys tuned around to see Grace and Kakuzu walking away together Kakuzu turned around to look at the both of them and flashed them a look that scared both the jashinist and the bomber. Kakuzu slowly reached for Grace's hand and held it in his. The two Boys Raced After Kakuzu and Grace as the entered the mall. Grace ran to meet Gianna and Tobi at the candy store while Kakuzu stayed behind. Deidara and Hidan soon caught up to Kakuzu and pulled him into a random store.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

"YEA UN!"

"Well you two were busy and I figured that someone had to walk her in."

"BUT YOU DIDENT HAVE TO HOLD HER HAND STITCH FACE UN!"

"YEA JASHIN….WAIT ONLY I CALL HIM STITVH FACE BLONDIE!"

"You don't have to yell Hidan…Blondie…"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO (Censored) DO!"

Suddenly all three of them turned around and noticed they were in a store full of almost a million little girls looking at them.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BITCHES LOOKING AT!"

Suddenly Kakuzu walked outside the store to see what this place was called. He was appalled to walk out and see a bright pink neon sign that said Claire's.

"Hey you two were in some place called Claire's and it seems to be filled with a bunch of over dramatic little girls obsessed with some sparkly vampire and a kid who I'm not sure if he's a boy or a girl." Kakuzu's eyes shifted around looking at all the pictures and shirts that had some Edward Cullen's picture plastered all over them.

Hidan took up one of the posters of Edward and turned to a blond girl next to him who looked around the age of eleven.

"Hey bitch who is this?"

The girl turned to him and gave him a serious look like she was about to school him on who Edward was and after curse him out for not knowing in the first place.

"That's Edward Cullen ! He's the most dreamy vampire ever and.." Hidan cut her off mid-sentence.

"Whoa whoa whoa and you girls like this queer?"

"HE NOT A QUEER AND well I don't like him nearly as much as this boy Justin Beiber! Oh He's just too cute!" She let out a fan girl scream.

"THIS GUY LOOKS MORE OF A QUEER THAN THAT CULLEN BITCH!"

"Look mister if you don't stoop insulting the two hottest guys on earth I'm going to hurt you!"

"HA BITCH I'LL SACRAFICE YOU TO JASHIN SAMA! JUST TRY" Hidan ripped half of his cloak off and started to laugh! Deidara and Kakuzu reach for Hidan and pulled him out of the store.

"Hidan I don't think Grace or Gianna would appreciate it if you killed a little girl and ended up on the news tonight!"

"THAT BITCH HAD IT COMEING!"

"Whatever Hidan un! If you kill that girl I get Grace without any competition so make your mind! Un"

"Let's just go find Grace Marie And Gianna…" Hidan skulked off as Kakuzu and Deidara followed him.

**He He I had fun writing this chapter this is only part one of ? Of the Mall and so yep and please if you read this if you wouldn't mid voting on the poll on my profile.**

**Sasuke: yea vote she's going to keep annoying you if you don't.**

**Me: Sasuke Shut up I mean I appreciate it but this isn't your story!**

**Sasuke: So**

**Me :SO GET OUT**

**Sasuke: aww fine ….IM AN AVENGER … don't forget to read and review!*smiles***

**Me:*face palm* yea thanks bye!**


End file.
